Altaria
| border = | name=Altaria| jname=(チルタリス Tyltalis)| ndex=334| evofrom=Swablu| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= all-TEAR-ee-uh | hp=75| atk=70| def=90| spd=80| satk=70| sdef=105| total=490| species=Humming Pokémon| type= / | height=3'07"| weight=45.4 lbs.| ability=Natural Cure| height=3'7"| weight=45.4 lbs.| ability=Natural Cure| color='Blue'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Altaria is a / type Pokémon that evolves from Swablu starting at level 35. Appearances In Anime Altaria first appears in Sky High Gym Battle as one of Winona's Pokémon that she uses in battle against Ash Ketchum. Another Altaria owned by Drake appears in Vanity Affair where it battles against Ash's Grovyle. In Last Call, First Round!, one appeared where it was owned by Nando. It makes minor appearances in Jirachi: Wish Maker where it is seen as one of the Pokémon that lives in Forina. A Swablu was injured and belonged to a flock of Altaria in True Blue Swablu. It appeared minorly again in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew in a flock with many Swablus. In Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys Crisis, a flock a Altaria appeared and the Altarias went mad and Solana caught one to snap the mad Altarias out of their haywireness. An Altaria was seen in A Meteoric Rise to Excellence! where Wilma was training it. In Game Game Locations |rubysapphire=Sky Pillar |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Sky Pillar |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Swablu |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Swablu |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Swablu |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Route 14 |bwrarity=Rare }} Pokédex Entries |ruby=Altaria dances and wheels through the sky among billowing, cotton-like clouds. By singing melodies in its crystal-clear voice, this Pokémon makes its listeners experience dreamy wonderment. |sapphire=Altaria sings in a gorgeous soprano. Its wings are like cotton clouds. This Pokémon catches updrafts with its buoyant wings and soars way up into the wild blue yonder. |emerald=It hums in a beautiful soprano voice. It flies among white clouds in the blue sky. It launches intensely hot fireballs from its mouth. |firered=If you hear a beautiful melody trilling deep among mountains far from people, it is Altaria's humming. |leafgreen=If you hear a beautiful melody trilling deep among mountains far from people, it is Altaria's humming. |diamond=It looks like a fluffy cloud when it is in flight. It hums with its soprano voice. |pearl=It looks like a fluffy cloud when it is in flight. It hums with its soprano voice. |platinum=If it bonds with a person, it will gently envelop the friend with its soft wings, then hum. |heartgold=It flies gracefully through the sky. Its melodic humming makes you feel like you're in a dream. |soulsilver=It flies gracefully through the sky. Its melodic humming makes you feel like you're in a dream. |black=If it bonds with a person, it will gently envelop the friend with its soft wings, then hum. |white=If it bonds with a person, it will gently envelop the friend with its soft wings, then hum. }} Trivia *Altaria, Dragonite, and Salamence are the only / type Pokémon that are't a Legendary Pokémon. *Altaria is also the only type Pokémon that is part of a two evolutionary line. *Altaria and Steelix are the only two Pokémon who change their Primary type when they evolve. *Swablu evolves at level 32 to be an Altaria. Origins Its name is a mix between alto, meaning high, and aria, air. Ext's Obtainable generation. Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:White Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Hoenn